This invention relates to a method of removing tarnish from silver objects using an electrolytic method. More particularly, this invention relates to the use of an improved electrolytic solution for removing silver tarnish.
In the past it has been known to utilize soda ash as an electrolyte in an aqueous medium for removing silver tarnish. This prior method includes dissolving the soda ash in water at a relatively high temperature, placing a suitable anode, such as an aluminum sheet, in the soda ash solution and contacting the silver to be cleaned with both the solution and the anode. Although this method of removing silver tarnish is acceptable at elevated temperatures, it has been found desirable to provide a composition which will quickly and efficiently remove tarnish build up from silver articles at a below room temperature so that no external heat is necessary. Although this is not particularly critical for individual household consumer, the requirements of keeping institutional systems heated can result in a substantial expenditure of energy.